Arigato
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: The fourth Miarcle I don't need.. I will sing it for eternity. Can be interpreted with any character from anything.


A message is being received...

**_The source is...from the future..._**

_I can say It has reached across few hundred years._  
_true and sincere words. __This message,_  
_I dedicate them... A singing voice from an angel of the future, __to you. _

_A song sung straight from her HEART_  
_Arigato, __Arigato, __Arigato, __Arigato_

_The first miracle was _  
_For bringing me into that you were born._  
_This world. The second miracle was_  
_Arigato, __Arigato, __Arigato, __Arigato_

_the time we spent together._  
_For the days we spent_  
_together._  
_Arigato, __Arigato, __Arigato, __Arigato_

_The third miracle was_  
_For everything you gave me a truly sincere HEART from you in the future._  
_Arigato, __Arigato, __Arigato, __Arigato_

_The fourth miracle I do not need._  
_I will sing for eternity. The fourth I do not need._

**_It was exactly a miracle._**  
**_The miracle robot kept singing._**  
**_She sang out all her feelings._**

**_But the miracle only lasted for a moment._**

**_The HEART was too powerful for her_**  
**_Unable to withstand the feelings_**  
**_The machine shorted_**  
**_And never to move again._**

**_However, there was a smile on her face._**  
**_She looked like an angel._**

**~ Kokoro, Kagamine Rin & Len**

* * *

_"Why do you cry?"_

_She had asked him that, her creator - _no, her friend, she realized now, - _as he left._

_He just smiled tenderly at her, and continued walking._

_It was the last time she had seen him._

Now, hundreds of years later, she ran out to that same tree.

* * *

_He told me how it feels to be happy._

She spread her arms apart, as he had showed her all those years ago, grinning with ecstasy.

_The sorrowful things I knew._

As she picked the brightly blooming flowers, she saw - for a second - the skeleton.

The limp hand, destined to never move again.

The flowers dropped to the ground.

_Everything is so deep and painful!_

She sat with her hands between her knees. She remembered everything - him, the time before her heart.

The tears flowed down her face, one hand supporting her.

The other was drawn to her newfound heart.

She screamed.

_Now, I've begun to realize. The reason I was born._

_Surely, it's lonely to be by oneself._

She sat with her back against the tree, the tears still pouring. She looked up, at the white light from the tree, and saw him - from the past.

_Yes..._

_The first Miracle was,_

_that you were born._

_The second Miracle was,_

_the time we spent together._

_The third Miracle not yet..._

_The third Miracle has not occured yet..._

He sat under the shade of the young tree, reminiscing.

Suddenly, he saw her...

His eyes widened.

She was crying.

She reached out to him..

and her skin disintergrated.

He left his old and worn body, pushing her away, jumping out of the tree with her.

The two sat together - laughing, playing, singing, making a chain of bright red flowers, that she placed tenderly on his head.

_His life ended._

Suddenly, he disappeared in a whirl of sakura petals. It was beautiful to behold.

_He gave her the inheritance of solitude._

The miracle robot sat alone again, with only her heart as her guide. And the strong tree as her sole companion.

_And he entrusted her the key to the Miracle._

He sat under the blooming tree again, in his old and withered body - the bright red flowers that were tenderly placed on his head, by his very own miracle robot, his best friend, straight from her miraculous heart.

He smiled.

_But the miracle only lasted a moment._

_The "kokoro" was far too big for her._

She watched the petals twirl in an intricate dance, a hand held up halfheartedly to greet them.

She smiled sadly, as her hand disintegrated, showing what she really was underneath - a machine.

Wishing to have an infinite heart, but could not - not without giving up her own life.

_Unable to withstand that weight,_

_The machine shortened and was never to move again._

She fell to the ground, sprawled out peacefully under the old tree. The blooming flowers brushed against her skin, stray petals falling lightly over her heart.

_However, her face was filled with a smile._

**_She looked like an angel._**

"Arigato.."


End file.
